spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonian Invasion
'''The Moonian Invasion '''is the thirty-third episode of Leader Plankton! and the eighteenth episode of Season 2. The previous episode was The Powerful Chum and the next is Rocket Building. Characters *Leader Plankton *Timmy the Twina *Bodyguard Patrick *Lahoonamine Egater *Tomster Egater *Missita Egater *Musical Squid (cameos) *Cheapskate Krabs (cameos) *Sir Sandy (cameos) *Moonians *Quag (mentioned) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil Space *Tinnington, Moon (cameo) Plot With Quag gone, the moonians demand that Leader Plankton let all the people of the ocean free and to quit being their leader. But Leader Plankton refuses, starting a war between him and the moonians. Story It was a calm and peaceful day on the moon. Everybody had been overjoyed by the fact Quag had finally been defeated. Every single Moonian got a call telling them since the ocean helped them, they in return they would help free the people of the ocean. All the moonians, one by one, got into a giant spaceship piloted by Timmy the Twina and Sir Sandy. Once all the moonians got on, they were off to sea. They finally landed into the ocean and observed the place. Leader Plankton soon recieved a call that he must free all the people of the ocean and quit being leader. "No way! I'm not giving up being leader just in a snap!" refused Leader Plankton. So, war was declaredt. The moonians all came down to fight. Leader Plankton sent out Musical Squid, Cheapskate Krabs, and Bodyguard Patrick to help him defeat the moonians. The moonians all shot lasers at them. Missita and Lahoonamine were fighting the hardest along with their baby, Tomster. They then noticed Timmy right beside them in pet mode snarling. "Go get him, Timmy!" shouted Missita as Timmy walked over to Leader Plankton. He was about to smash him when, suddenly, Bodyguard Patrick blocked him. Tomster decided to help by covering Lahoonamine and Missita's eyes. "Tomster! Stop it! We can't fight with your hands over our eyes!" cried out Lahoonamine. "Yeah!" agreed Missita. Timmy went into agent mode and punched Bodyguard Patrick. Bodyguard Patrick responded to this by swinging Timmy's tail and crashing him into a nearby wall. Timmy jumped from the wall and soon knocked out Bodyguard Patrick. He was then confronted by Musical Squid and Cheapskate Krabs. Timmy just gave Musical Squid a clarient and Cheapskate Krabs some money which gave him some time. He then ran towards Leader Plankton who jumped into a very small machine. Timmy the Twina rolled his eyes and was about to smash Leader Plankton and the machine when the machine suddenly shot a very powerful laser yhat sent Timmy smashing him into a wall, yet again. Timmy soon got off the wall to smash the machine, but it was too late. Leader Plankton was nowhere to been seen. Timmy simply shrugged and went back into pet mode and headed over to his owners. Tomster got off Missita and Lahoonamine, and all the other moonians went into the spaceship, and headed back to the Moon. It was sweet, sweet victory. The moonians had won. But where was Leader Plankton? We then see Leader Plankton pop up and sneak into Bucket of Evil, snickering. "They THINK they've beaten me! But, they haven't! I'll get back the ocean! They'll see! They'll see!" said Leader Plankton as he walked into the inventing room. He looked at all of the marvelous inventions, and began activating the Universe Traveler. Trivia *It is revealed that the Universe Traveler has been finished, and that Leader Plankton will use it soon. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2013